Numero Dos
by Joanna P. Malfoy
Summary: Nunca imagino que ese dia llegaria.Pero ahi se encontraba el , entregando su tesoro mas preciado a "eso" y el nada podia hacer . Special A no me pertenece ... todo lo demas que no reconozcan es mio. (la historia ,por ejemplo)


Primera historia que público .Acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas.  
_

Numero dos…

ᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩ

_El mayor consejo que te puede_

_Dar tu padre el día de tu boda es:_

_"hijo, como padre tuyo que soy te diré..._

_Que la has cagado... ya no hay vuelta atrás..."_

Anónimo

_Pero si tú me olvidas  
quedaré muerto sin que nadie  
lo sepa. Verán viva  
mi carne, pero será otro hombre  
-oscuro, torpe, malo- el que la habita..._

Dulce María Loynaz

ᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩ

se estaba llevando lo que tanto pelee por conseguir, se la llevaba y yo nada puedo hacer, ella nunca me lo perdonaría, si lo hiciera; ella es feliz con el y no conmigo.

Lose. Su sonrisa, su mirada, todo de ella me lo dice todo, que el ya no era primordial en su vida.

Sabia que este día llegaría y cualquier imbécil llegaría a arrebatársela, pero nunca creí que sucediera tan rápido. Me equivoque. Todavía recordaba los momentos que paso a su lado, junto.

El solo verla vestida de blanco camino al altar, de su mano .Para unir su vida a aquel desperdicio humano .Eso era lo que lo hacia rabiar, nadie en este mundo era, y seria, lo suficientemente bueno para ella .Nadie, absolutamente nadie, la merecía.

Su princesa. A la cual vio nacer, reír, llorar, a la cual le enseño a leer, a sumar, llorar por el monstruo que vivía debajo de la cama, la niña que soñaba algún día se casaría con su el, ahora lo estaba dejando para irse con el.

Pero aunque el supiera todo eso, estaba casi seguro de que aquel tipo conocía a una Minami el nunca conocería. Una reservada solo para ese imbécil de Karino.

-Cuídala!-dije al momento de dejarla en el altar.

-Papa! – me recrimino Minami , como se parecía a su madre .-no tienes por qué estar así ! .Sabes que nunca te olvidaría.-refunfuño.

-Lose ….pero –titube.

- Prometo que la cuidare con mi alma ,Señor!-me dijo Hiro .

En el fondo , sabia que mejor tipo no pudo encontrar. Aunque claro nunca lo diría en voz alta.

-Mas te vale, Hiro !-le respondí con un tono áspero pero firme .-No porque seas el hijo de Akira y Tadashi te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras . A parte . Espero que no olvides que yo soy el Presidente de "Grupo Takishima ".-Amenacé.

Y se alejó, ahí se iba la princesa que prometió nunca crecería y se quedaría con migo para siempre. Sonreí.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí al lado derecho del altar y me senté al lado derecho de mi esposa.

Y bien ? Que se siente ser el numero dos?- me dijo burlonamente.

-Tu lo sabrás mejor que yo –respondí , y luego añadí – Señorita numero D-o-s!...Perdón…Señora. que eso aun después de tantos años la seguía molestando.

-Kei! –grito por lo bajo.-Tranquilo , no tienes por qué preocuparte . Ella será feliz a su lado , así como yo lo soy al tuyo.-me .Me tomo la mano y la apretó levemente para darme .

-Lose …pero es mi princesa …-dije , a modo de excusa .-Nadie la merece!- le dije como si eso justificara mi estado de animo.

-Takishima Kei! Escúchame bien….Ella es y será muy feliz a su lado .Lo mismo-me recordó- te dijo mi padre …" No me importa si eres el Presidente de Grupo Takishima …no mereces tener a mi Hikari …" y que hiciste?-trague ….- lo ignoraste y te casaste conmigo …a pesar de que mi padre literal …te suplico que no lo hicieras…- me reprocho .

Calle. Era Cierto . Yo le hice lo mismo a mi suegro .Le arrebate a su hija .Ahora el destino me la estaba cobrando .Estúpido Karma .Suspire.

Después de todo eran idénticas como dos gotas de agua , Hikari y Minami , en fin.

Me gire , dando por terminada la conversación , centre toda mi atención en el suceso que se estaba llevando acabo delante de mis ojos.

En estos momento dejaba de ser el hombre numero uno en la vida de mi hija para convertirme en el numero dos. Que humillante. Después de varios años sucedió. Soy el numero dos.

ᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩ

Kei Takishima

Presidente de Grupo Takishima

Marido (Dueño )de Hikari Takishima(Hanazono)

Padre de Yuki , Minami y Naoki Takishima.

Lugar : 1º 2º

ᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩᵩ

Que Vivan los novios!

Hola!

Soy nueva en esto de escribir. Espero haya sido de su agrado .n.n

Es el primer fic con el cual estoy contenta .Después de tirar a la basura un montón de ideas.

Bueno espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.  
Les suplico (poniéndose de rodillas)Dejen un REVIEW!.

Atte. Joanna P. Dragneel.


End file.
